RFID systems comprise an RFID tag and an RFID reader retrieving a tag ID stored in the RFID tag, the reader being sometimes linked to a database for uploading the location or presence of the tagged item. The RFID tag may be a passive or active transponder transmitting a tag ID when the tag is stimulated by the electromagnetic field emitted by the RFID reader. Inexpensive passive tags usually operate at 134 kHz or 13.56 MHz within a proximity measured in inches. RFID systems are generally used to check out library books, to track pallets of parts being shipped, or to track livestock location or behaviors. For example, an RFID system may track animal location or a manufacturing pallet location and may upload data describing the item, date, and location to a central tracking database and/or display the item ID to the user. Unfortunately, RFID systems such as these are generally ‘one way’ and may not download centrally-stored data about the item to the user, such as the health history of the animal being identified.
A library book RFID system may include a download of data which may involve recording the selection of a tagged library book, associating its tag ID with a bar code library card of a user for checking out a library book, and printing out a receipt identifying the book, user, and due date. Unfortunately, although the library system downloads the data association of ‘book and user’, the system does not download and display centrally-stored files relating to the item and designated by the user, thus limiting the usefulness of such systems to non-personal applications.
In another scenario, an inventory control system may allow a user to scan a tagged item and send a tag ID to a central database, and then may download and display stock or pricing info related to the item and its supplier(s) to the user. Unfortunately, although the inventory system may download centrally-stored data associations of ‘item and supplier’, the system does not download and display files relating to the item and designated by the user, such as personal files.
In another example, the user in an electronic shopping system may scan a tagged item and the system may download and display pricing related to the item and its supplier(s) to a shopper. The scanned item may be added to a personal shopping list of the user. The electronic shopping system may also incentivize the shopper based on a personal shopping history by offering discounts or coupons. However, the shopping system may not download and display personal files related to the item AND designated by the user. All of the above systems are impersonal and relate to the tracking of large volumes of commercial commodities or public items.